


Long Day

by Tsaisera



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: 3some, F/M, Fingering, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaisera/pseuds/Tsaisera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just about to head off to sleep, your two lovers come home, Dean and Aidan.<br/>Dean is there just in time and Aidan has enough party to go round all three of you.</p><p>hooray for gratuitous smut :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All alone....?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah a bit of late night PWP. Don't judge me
> 
> I just thought how awesome would it be to have the two sexiest actors  
> under one roof..... and in one bed...
> 
>  
> 
> I claim nothing and I am ashamed of nothing XD  
> Criticism/requests are the best :)

After lying in bed for some time, reading your favorite cheap romance, your fingers had finally wandered down the front of your PJ's and you were panting hard. The tips of 2 digits already curled inside you and wetness slicking the insides of your thighs, you were close to bringing yourself over the edge. Knowing that only 2 other people had the keys to the front door, you didn't jump when you heard the bedroom door click. You could tell it was Dean straight away as the wonderful scent of his aftershave filled your head and you couldn't help but let out a whimper as the bed dipped next to you and he shut your laptop and nudged off your headphones with his forehead. 

“Don't stop... you sound amazing luv..”

His voice was soft and his kiwi accent lilting and teasing, one of his hands coming down between you as he settled his body over yours, cupping your own slowly pumping fingers. 

“Does it feel good? Do you wish they were my fingers inside you, aye?”

“Hnnn... Dean please...”

Dean gently pulling your fingers out and bringing them up to his lips to suck each digit clean before kissing your knuckles. 

“What do you want? Tell me gorgeous or I can't do anything to satisfy you...”

Dean's whisper was now low and husky, his lips soft against your skin. He releases your hand and moves back to your centre, teasing the folds and toying with your entrance, his fingers searching and exploring but never going further, deeper, like you ached for, filling you like you craved so close to coming.

“Dean, want you- ohh...want-please-Dean-let-me-come!”

You let it all out in one lenghty moan against the shoulder of his blazer and without hesitation Dean plunges two fingers inside you, sending the most delicious shivers through your entriety, making your back arch and your hips buck as he starts pumping and curling those fingers against that spot that makes you see stars.

“Dean, fuuuuuuuuck...”

“Mmmm good girl, want you to cum for me...”

He's panting almost as heavily as you are when he pins your hands above your head and starts sucking a mark into your neck, using his thumb to run tiny circles on your clit, his fingers are merciless inside you and you're oh-so-close. Pressure begins to build in the pit of your stomach and your eyes clench tight shut when he buries his fingers knuckle deep and bites into the join of your shoulder and neck. That's when your thighs go stiff and your back bends nearly in half, the heat of your orgasm searing through you as you tighten and spasm around Dean's fingers.

“God that's hot...”

He breathes against your neck, lightly kissing and giving tiny licks to the now bruised patch of your neck while you lie under him panting, trying to bring back any kind of coherent thought. You giggle when he sticks his tongue in your ear, his pet way of irritating the hell out of you, and you shove him off to sit on the sheets next to you. 

“Aw c'mon! No kiss hello-how-was-your-day?”

Again you giggle as you get up and grab your bag, pulling out a patch of rolling tobacco, papers and filters.

“Mmm, get into something more comfortable, smoko first.”

You say winking at him as you start rolling ciggarettes for the two of you. As Dean changes he siezes his chance to once again make a mockery of your rolling skills and you throw his at him, telling him next time he can roll his own damn cancer sticks. You leave him to finish changing and have a quick wash, sitting outside to light your smoke, taking a deep drag of the tangy smoke and exhaling with a sigh. Before long, Dean comes to stand behind you, leaning against the wall and lighting up.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan gets home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I promise this will get amazing

“So how was your day? You guys managed to wake me up this morning, all that banging about in the shower...”

You grumble, thinking back to looking at the clock on your bedside table and reading 7.30am. Aidan had dragged Dean out of bed and after the shower was switched on the sound of falling shampoo bottles and moaning Aidan kept you away from returning to the wonderous land of dreams. Dean shrugs when you look back at him and smirks.

“Heh, sorry about that, you know Aidan in the morning... Well this morning was good, had a word with the producers about the next Almighty Johnsons series and spent the rest of the day in my studio. Can't beat painting when its pissing it down with rain.”

You nod in agreement and look up when you hear footsteps coming down the driveway. Aidan is walking down with the biggest grin on his face, his three piece suit looking awfully alluring with his tie loosened and a couple of buttons undone. 

“Alright darlin'?”

He chirps, giving you both a chaste peck before coming to sit in the chair opposite you facing Dean.

“Well she definitely is.”

Dean says quickly and you turn around to smack him on the arm, making noises of indignation.

“Shut up! I was doing fine by myself before you got home thank you very much!”

Aidan collapses in chuckles at your antics, cocking an eyebrow at you before wiggling them in a most suggestive and hilarious manner. You roll your eyes and explain to him that Dean simply was in the right place at the right time, in a certain situation when you were by yourself. Dean ruffles your hair and dodges another flying hand before flicking his cigarette and heading inside. Aidan explains that the premiere was long and boring and he didn't want to go to an after-party where he didn't know anyone. You crush your smoke out and open the door, waiting for Aidan to come through before locking it and heading back to the bedroom. Dean is already in there making the bed, his shirt now off, just in a pair of sleeping pants. You stand just next to the doorway leaning against the wall admiring how his muscles move under his honey skin, blonde hair loosening into short curls after washing the styling gel out of it.

Its not long before Aidan's hands are on your waist and pulling you against his chest, now bare after stripping to the waist. His fingers make you hum, slipping them under your PJ's to draw small circles on your hip and just above your navel. Aidan kisses your neck, inhaling your scent and nudging your jaw with his nose.

“I missed you today, both of you”

You lean your head back against his shoulder, still watching Dean through half-closed eyes as he walks towards the pair of you. The look in his blue eyes are enough to tell you he's just as hungry for you, and it makes you groan when Aidan grinds the growing bulge in his pants into your bottom. His Irish brogue more pronounced and low when he rumbles in your ear;

“'Been sporting a semi a lot of today, jus' thinkin' of what I was 'gunna do to you when I got home.”

By now, Dean has reached you and slides one hand down the side of your face to cup your cheek, he pulls you in for a soft kiss that slowly becomes more searching, a little more desperate and he quickly reduces you to a whimpering mess with his tongue, Aidan's hands are taking you apart little by little, his fingers tweaking a nipple and the others digging tightly into your hip, pulling your ass closer to his growing boner. A moan is pulled from them both simultaneously as you roll your hips first up against Dean then back into Aidan and my God it fills you with heat to know you have such an effect on these two men. They're both breathing heavily, their hands holding you tightly, lips covering every inch of your neck and lips in kisses, nips and licks.  
It's Aidan that looses his patience first, grinding roughly into you before growling against your skin;

“Nnnggghh.... Bed. Now. Dean, here.”

You slip out from between them and sit on the bed just in time to see Aidan grab Dean and spin him, pushing him against the wall and crushing their lips together. Its so hot when they kiss, when Aidan takes control like this, that you can't help but let out a whimper, bringing your thighs together and trying to get some friction. Dean breaks the kiss first and looks over at you, seeing you squirm and his eyes go dark, filling with hunger again;

“Strip for us gorgeous...”

Aidan leans in to the other side of Dean's face and begins whispering something to him, holding onto his hips for dear life and grinding himself against Dean's cock, and fuck if that isn't enough to make you shed your clothes, the sinful noises escaping Dean's perfect lips is. He still watches you the whole time, watching his knuckles turn white on Aidan's arms and his adam's apple bob when you shed your bottoms and are open to his gaze. Aidan finally releases Dean and begins unbuckling his belt, shucking his trousers and boxers, watching as Dean saunters over to you and kneels between your legs, gently nudging them open.He runs those art-worn hands up your legs, over the sensitive skin of your inner-thighs before following their path with his lips.

“You smell so good... I shouldn't have left you at home today, you should have been in my studio, bent over my easil...”

He murmurs against you and it sends a shudder through you, Aidan doesn't miss a beat and his cock twitches when your eyes flutter. Dean's mouth is on you then, licking into you with zeal, making you moan and your breasts heave with shallow breaths. Aidan's groan matches yours and he gives himself a couple of brief strokes to relieve a little tension, his eyes almost black with desire, the bright hazel shrinking further, before coming to kneel behind you on the bed, again his lips on your neck and his hands kneading and cupping your breasts, pinching nipples and pulling whimpers from you. Aidan's voice is back at your ear;

“I was just telling Dean how I think we should take you tonight darlin', seein' as we both missed ya so much today. Does his tongue feel good on you? It felt amazing this morning, oh bub you shoulda' seen his mouth wrapped around me. But look at you all worked up... and you've got off once already this evenin' I hear too. Naughty girl...”

With that he pinches a little harder, tugging at pink buds the same time Dean decides he needs to slide a finger inside you. You cry out and push your fingers into Dean's hair, pulling a little to get him closer to you as his tongue works your clit furiously. Aidan is grinding his cock into your lower back with small aborted thrusts, his chest firm against your shoulders and back, his panting hot against your neck.

“You love it when I talk to you like this don't ya? And I know Dean just adores tasting you, can you see how hard he is? Can you feel how much I want you?”

He adds an extra thrust for emphasis and when Dean looks up at you through his lashes, his lips shining with your juices its all you can do not to cum on his fingers then and there, instead you nod and dip your head trying to hide your blush. Aidan chuckles and tells Dean to give him a hand and you whine at the loss as he pulls his digits from you. Together they manoeuvre you until you're on your knees in front of Aidan with Dean kneeling behind you in an almost upright sandwich with you in the middle. Aidan's eyes search your flustered face for a moment before cupping it in his large hands, his long fingers tracing over your lips, then covers them with his own, now searching your mouth with his tongue. Dean's hands are also occupied, running up and down your flanks rubbing away any tension he finds and planting slow kisses along your spine.

Your hands come up and entwine in Aidan's black curls, letting out a long, low moan into his mouth as Dean's fingers slip between your folds once again. Dean shudders behind you and Aidan releases you from the kiss only to give you the most heart-melting, jelly-legged, panty-soaking, lust-filled stare. His gaze traces your kiss-swollen lips, your lidded, dilated eyes, your nipples pink and tortured before it follows your jaw-line and down your neck to the join above your collar bone. With one last nod at Dean both men sink to either side of your neck sucking and biting equal marks into your skin, Aidan with a growl and Dean with his own sin-worthy groan.

With you writhing in between them Dean withdraws and plunges 3 fingers into your sopping hole, he only pumps twice, (much to your disappointment), before seemingly loosing patience. His arms come wrapping around your waist and his mouth to your ear;

"Too long.. need to be in you..."

Aidan just grunts his approval against your breast, grinding his achingly hard cock into your midriff and gently teething at you, his dark eyes smouldering up at you, tracing every expression to flick across your face. His large hands pull you towards him by your hips and Dean pulls back to yank off his pants. With no further hesitation he's had enough and is pulling you off Aidan and bending you over in front of him, Dean leans right over your back and with one thrust pushes into you, pulling him onto his cock. You can feel the line of hair on his chest against your shoulders.


End file.
